


【高诞/高杉中心】鬼兵隊に告ぐ

by kazalan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazalan/pseuds/kazalan
Summary: 鬼兵队的名字是他的宝物。那么我们（鬼兵队）对他而言又是什么呢？
Kudos: 3





	【高诞/高杉中心】鬼兵隊に告ぐ

零.

武市至今也记得，那是他追随高杉晋助之初的一段密谈。

“那么，以您的名义招募志士、重建鬼兵队，把这件事作为第一阶段的重点如何？”  
在刚结束的攘夷战争中可谓无人不晓的队伍，战争时期斩获的战果无数，领导者是传说中的攘夷四天王之一，尽管不久前大部分队员被枭首示众，但恶名和风险吸引来的人正是现在的他们所需要的。在武市看来，这是个极其理所当然的方案，以至于他很难理解眼前的男人面露难色的原因。

男人眼睑半垂，眉间微微泛起皱褶，原本手执烟管自然地吞吐青烟的动作也停了下来，表现出连武市也看得懂的犹豫。

“…是有什么不妥吗？”迟疑片刻，武市最终还是发问。

“…………不。”他闭上眼，仰头靠在墙边，泛着紫光的黑发在绷带前摇曳，“照你说的去办。”

**鬼兵隊に告ぐ**

壹.

“哎呀哎呀，没想到鬼兵队的工作这么简单轻松，我们真幸运。”

这些日子田中先生一直在念叨这句话，听得我有些厌烦。但他是我的搭档，又是一同加入鬼兵队的同期，更重要的是，如果不是他把鬼兵队征募志士的消息带给我，像我这样不起眼的一介农民是没有可能获知入队途径的。欠了他人情的我，在他面前抬不起头，再不耐烦也只能当做耳边风，自个儿数窗外的红叶打发时间。

对我来说，与其在安全联络点无所事事地等待不知何时才有的情报联络，不如上战场更有意思。尽管只是个农民，我对自己的身手还是有点信心，兄长的信里也有说过，在鬼兵队里一定会被适才适用的。

对哦，我现在加入鬼兵队了，就像兄长在攘夷战争时一样！而且入队时，是那位高杉晋助亲自与我面谈，不知道兄长入队的时候是否也是如此呢。想到这里，突然又感到这一切就像梦一样不真切。

面谈结束时，田中先生一直把“他竟然亲自见人，真的是他本人吗”挂在嘴边念叨了相当长时间，看来田中先生的习惯就是把同一句话反复说很多次。我倒是见到他的第一眼就觉得，一定是高杉晋助本人没错。兄长的来信里有好几次写到他，哪怕没有一个字提及他的外貌，但是那举止间展露的优雅，言谈中流露的聪慧，还有压倒性的强大存在感，这个人就是那个引领我兄长的鬼兵队总督没错。

只要跟随这个人，我也一定会变得更强，一定能给那些借口兄长是罪人来欺负母亲的人好看。

几天后，似乎终于有大工作了。确认情报详情一直是田中先生负责，他只告诉我今晚要一起去某个地方接头。

“听好了，接头方式是你先过去，确认对方没问题，再吹一声口哨，我就过来。知道吗？”  
“知道了知道了，你都说了多少遍了。”

没有月光的夜路上，田中先生不停地叮嘱我接头注意事项，看上去既紧张又兴奋。不知为何他用包袱皮带上了一些随身物品，问过之后说是接上头以后他就要连夜送情报去江户，看来这次确实是件紧要工作，我也跟着有些兴奋起来。

接头地点是一条深深的小巷，黑暗的尽头有人拎着提灯，靠近之后我被吓了一大跳——在一片漆黑的地方看到参谋大人那没有高光的眼睛是真的很恐怖。不过接头人竟然就是参谋大人，这果然是不得了的大工作。我吹响口哨，过了一阵子田中先生从巷口探出头，见到参谋大人时他楞了一下，惨叫着逃走了。

喂喂，没有高光的眼睛再怎么吓人，也不至于逃跑吧。我笑着想喊住田中先生的那个瞬间，一团黑影从屋顶跃下，重重碾在田中先生仓惶逃亡的背影之上。

那声音，是人类被压碎的声音，田中先生从一个人类变成一滩血肉只用了一个瞬间。黑影从那摊肉块上直起身，借着身后提灯的微光、习惯了黑暗的我的眼睛看到一个灰白头发的高大男人，他全身都溅满田中先生的血。

“哦呀哦呀，这里还有一个新鲜的嘛。”杀手脸孔扭曲成了凶恶的笑容，舔着嘴唇朝我迈出一步。

求生欲让我想逃，想惨叫，想对参谋大人大喊救命或是快跑，而过量的恐惧却把我钉在原地动弹不得。

杀手又再迈出一步，脚下踩着血肉发出令人作呕的声音。这时，另一个声音击碎了这异样又可怖的空间，清澈地回响着——

“似藏，我说过了，停手。”

恐惧终于退去，我才发现月光不知何时洒了下来，在那杀手身后，远远地伫立着“那个人”的身影。

参谋大人从我身边走过，去到曾经是田中先生的东西旁边，翻找一阵后拿出一份书信。  
“嗯，没错，这是我们放出的假饵。”他站起身，向远处的那位汇报，又回头训斥杀手，“不是说过，只需要杀掉逃跑的那个吗。“

“这边这个也见过那个人的脸了，杀掉才安全不是吗。”  
“不要杀他可是晋助阁下的命令。”

他们在争论关于我的生杀予夺，我却像是在听什么不可思议的故事一样事不关己，一定是这月光溶化了所有恐惧的原因。

“武市。”那个人打断了他们的口舌之争，“把那小子安排妥当。”

“是，已经为他准备好盘缠和新身份。不过，只是解决一个混进队内的间谍，您大可不必亲自来现场。”

那个人没有回话，仅仅转身要离去。即使愚钝如我现在也弄明白了，田中先生是间谍，或许在他找我一起入队时就是间谍，找上我不过是因为我兄长曾经是鬼兵队的队士。而现在最重要的是，看起来我马上就要被除名了。

“请留步！！”不知预支了多少年份的勇气，我大声喊了出来，那个瘦削的身影竟真的停下了脚步，“请……问……是我没有发现田中是间谍所以坏了事吗？还是因为我刚刚看见死人就吓得不轻的缘故？请再给我一次机会，我会表现得更好的！”

草履踩在地上的声音渐渐靠近，那个人越过参谋大人，越过杀手，站在了我面前。月光映在他仅存的墨绿色眸子，就像映照在无底的深潭。我似乎感受到了杀手汩汩涌来的杀意，但很快就无暇去在意那些东西。

“我害你兄长成了不孝子，令堂白发人送黑发人。但是很遗憾，我这条命还需留着另有他用，不能用于赔罪。”那个人静静地诉说着送我回去的理由，表情与传闻中极恶的攘夷志士天差地别。

“只是因为这样吗……”

“你以为我为什么要和每一个入队的人谈？”  
我似乎看到他露出些许嗤笑，但想不出答案的我只能摇头，他继续道：“是为了保证每个加入的人，都是只能看见一个目标的自杀志愿者啊。”

还想守护母亲的你，就不要挂念自杀这种事了。他这么说着，伸手轻轻往我胸口一推，碰触是如此轻柔，我却感到被他推出很远，很远。

贰.

万齐走进休息室，这个时间本应喧闹的酒桌空荡荡，仅有似藏一人在独斟。

“阁下还真是被人讨厌了呢。”

“我待在这个地方可不是为了和他人建立良好的人际关系。”盲人剑士呵呵笑道，将杯中冷酒一饮而尽。

万齐在他对面落座，自己倒了一钵热水，动作自如地从似藏面前拿起一瓶酒放进热水中，开始自助式温酒。  
“听说你干掉了桂小太郎？”

似藏的笑容显得诡异起来：“你是来说教呢，还是被我抢了先机不乐意了呢？”

“晋助会怎么处置你，在下可不管了哦。”

“用不着你们操心，那个人也会给我最合适的处置。他可是有着把我这样的人放在身边的器量。”

隔着耳机里的音乐，万齐听见了似藏腰间的刀在鞘内蠢动作响。  
“传闻中的红樱会与使用者同化，反映使用者的心境，此话看来不假。但是这红樱的计划，以晋助的手法来说，未免有些粗糙。“

“你最近在跟进春雨的事，大概不清楚来龙去脉。红樱是武市不知在哪找到的刀匠提供的东西，整个计划也是他发起，当然，还是有经过那个人的首肯。”似藏嘻嘻笑着说参谋阁下为了那个人也是很拼的，说完又为自己斟满酒杯。

酒香流淌之间，万齐突然叹了口气：“阁下也差不多适可而止，改口称呼晋助的名字如何？只有自己一个人用代称就能显得自己很特别这种做法也太幼稚了。”

“哈！用名字称呼不过是你们无法称那个人为鬼兵队总督的替代方式罢了，只能用这个方法让自己产生和那个人之间没有距离的虚像，太可悲了。”似藏拄立红樱，站直了身子，“那个人被过去束缚着。不管是过去的属下，还是旧日的盟友，我都会用这红樱斩掉。我会证明，我们才是现在与他一同战斗的人。”

“阁下，下一个目标是白夜叉吗？”万齐不动声色地问。酒已温好，他取出酒瓶，也为自己倒满一杯热酒。

“我已经安排村田去演一出戏，就等猎物咬钩了。”

“人斩似藏可别被人斩杀了才好。”

“嘿嘿，你接下来就要去会春雨了吧，人斩万齐可别被人捅成蜂窝才好。”

两杯酒轻轻碰响。饮下这琼浆，两人就此别过。

叁.

整合春雨十二个师团并没有花费太多功夫，毕竟其中大部分早有推举神威的意图，刑场一战里鬼兵队的实力——也许确切地说来是高杉晋助的实力——也得到了认同。服从强者就是宇宙海贼最有效的规则。

“宇宙海贼的思维方式如此直来直往真是帮了大忙呢。”万齐感叹。  
“听上去不像是称赞不过确实无法反驳。”阿伏兔也感叹。

两位侧近正随侍在自家大将身边。现在舰队正朝地球进行超空间航行，大部分人都闲得慌。万齐跟随高杉有一半原因是护卫，另一半原因是闲得慌；而阿伏兔跟着神威纯粹是为了及时收拾神威因为闲得慌可能搞出的烂摊子。

出乎万齐意料的是，因为闲得慌，高杉陪神威下起了海贼旗，按照高杉的说法这东西规则类似将棋，看一遍就会了。出乎阿伏兔意料的是，神威居然从刚才起一直在乖乖下棋！？而且输了好几局也没有毁掉棋盘！？

在自家大将的房间里，听着两人落子的声音，两位侧近感到意外地放松，开始东拉西扯小声闲聊。大部分内容是阿伏兔的血与泪与胃痛的故事，不过万齐也从阿伏兔那里听到了只有春雨内部才会知道的一些消息。例如，原本阿呆提督用一个师团长的地位招揽过高杉，但被拒绝了。

“说是不能舍弃鬼兵队的名字呢。”阿伏兔摸着胡茬笑，“看不出来，你们家大将是这么重情的人。”

“是过于重情了。”万齐用只有自己听到的声音自语，似藏留下的话重新在心中回响起来。万齐是现在的鬼兵队成员中资格最老的一批，然而，就算是万齐也从未见过高杉自称为鬼兵队总督。

这十年间，那个人可以是过激派攘夷浪士，可以是恐怖分子，可以是鬼兵队的高杉晋助。但是，恐怕他从来也没有成为过万齐他们的总督。他将他的后背、他的信任、他的悲愿都交托给了他们，唯独只有他的心，无论他们如何渴求也碰触不到些许。

鬼兵队的名字是他的宝物。那么我们（鬼兵队）对他而言又是什么呢？

“啊——！”神威再输一局的声音适时地响起，“为什么会这样……”

“看到敌将露出空隙就冲上去，可不就会这样吗。”高杉手中把玩着神威那方的白色骷髅棋（似乎就是海贼款王将），超空间航行期间全船禁烟，但他看上去心情似乎不错。

“唔~~我明明有照你说的注意忍耐，忍了三轮没出手呢。”

“那是让你多看看周围的意思。”玩腻了棋子，高杉随手将之扔进棋篓，“继续吗？”

“当然！”

面对神威不屈的态度，高杉眯着眼露出些许微笑，这个转瞬即逝的表情没有逃过万齐的眼睛。

“话说回来，你刚才那一手和阿呆提督倒是很像。这是宇宙海贼流派风格吗？”

“啊？”

神威向棋篓伸出的手僵在了半空，反倒是阿伏兔表现出了极大的兴趣：“怎么？你还跟那个阿呆对弈过？”

“等这家伙的处刑日等了三天，总得找些打发时间的法子。正好想知道这套棋的规则，就和他对了两局。”

“连那种阿呆的策略水准都要留心记着吗，你这人真是……”阿伏兔捂着头，万齐猜他没说完的下半句是“真可怕”。

“毕竟是那种阿呆，我若是忘掉，怕是没人还会记得他了。”高杉悠悠地答道。阿伏兔感到对话方向微妙地偏了，但老实地闭上嘴没有再接话，因为现在他的团长正满脸不悦地散发杀气。

“喂，阿呆的话题已经够了。把别人和那种阿呆相提并论也太失礼了，让人很不愉快啊，晋助。”  
神威的声音压得很低，不复平日轻飘飘的样子。这是超认真的模式——阿伏兔很慌，在超空间航行时船内出事故可不是闹着玩的！他疯狂向万齐递眼色，意思是让你们老大说点好听的话，万齐对于这种请求也只能表示无可奈何。

“那要看你能不能让我愉快了。”说着，高杉用手指轻轻叩了叩棋盘。

看着神威的杀气肉眼可见地收缩回了躯壳之内，阿伏兔几乎就想鼓掌大喊Bravo。他的团长在生气之后忍住了，甚至坐回椅子上了，甚至伸手把棋篓里的棋子抓回来重新摆……啊咧，团长手里的棋子怎么全部碎成了渣，阿伏兔揉揉眼希望自己看错了。

再抓出几个，还是全碎了。剩下的都抓出来，都成了齑粉。这个人的杀意就算收起来也还会从手指上释放啊！

“阿伏兔——！再拿一套棋子来。”

“那套是我个人私藏的，第七师团这种脑细胞都是肌肉的集团怎么可能有多余的海贼棋。”

“那就去其他师团征收，每个师团上交十套，这是提督命令。”

“新任提督第二个命令就这么掉价还得了！而且现在还在超空间航行啊！”

无视两个夜兔的精彩漫才，高杉拿起留在棋盘上的自己的王将，站起身说：“这枚棋子也用不上了，一并扔掉吧。”

“为什么？”神威头上冒出问号，“现在就让阿伏兔去做新的，把其他兵卒棋换一换不就能用了？”

“即使做了新的，和这个王将也不是一套了。”语毕，高杉抛起手中的王将，刀光闪过，落地的棋子已被斩为两半。

夜兔的吵闹持续没多久，舰内传来信息，提示即将脱离超空间。阿伏兔显著地松了口气，神威则像小跳的兔子一样兴奋地问：“晋助，快到地球了！我们要去哪？”

“和之前商定的一样，去伊贺之里。”

其他人都离去之后，一直沉默旁观的万齐多留了一会儿。他蹲下身拾起断为两截的骷髅王将，本打算把它放在被神威捏碎的棋堆里，却不由自主地攥紧了它。

原来，存于此世的亡灵并不只是白夜叉，他们的王将也早已死去。让已死之人仍像个活人一般在此世徘徊的，究竟是妄执？还是诅咒？  
万齐用祈祷的方式将棋子攥在掌心，明知是毫无作用的期盼，他依旧希望妄执能散去、诅咒能消解；希望这个人不必永久地肩负逝者的墓碑，希望终有一天，他也可以重新拥有生者的心。

尾声.

“武市前辈真狡猾，为什么晋助大人那么信任你。之前在春雨的时候也是，只有你知道晋助大人当时的动向。”

“呼，如果真如你所说，我现在也不会因为不清楚晋助阁下的下落，而不得不与一个野猪女孩一起前往烙阳了。”

“闭嘴萝莉控。那万齐前辈呢？他说有看到晋助大人眼中的东西比过去更明确了。可恶，那时候到底发生了什么，为什么当时在那边的人不是我，你这没用的萝莉控。”

“说过很多次了，我只是一个女权主义者。晋助阁下的事，就等见到他本人后，你亲自确认吧。”

“……嗯。”

“不安吗？因为得不到信任？”

“才不是！！我知道，晋助大人一直很信任我们的。只是……”

“只是？”

“只有一次也好，我想以鬼兵队一员的身份，为晋助大人而战。”

藏身在设好爆破装置的巨岩之后，来岛又子回想着不久前与武市的对话。山崖之下的敌人如黑潮一般翻滚袭来，此时等待号令的她，内心交织的是前所未有的兴奋与安宁。

**——鬼兵队，听令！**

2020.8.8

**Author's Note:**

> 原本写的高诞是另一篇银高的，但为了910能交出东西临时换成了这一篇。回坑的第一篇高诞，就来认真写一次高杉吧（但几乎写的都是鬼兵队的人……）。
> 
> 原本的想法来自和Isara桑聊天时聊到高杉和鬼兵队之间那种不正常的距离感。  
> 除了在原作时间线里他没有自称、也没有别人称呼过他为鬼兵队总督之外，这个距离感最明显的还是来自恶党章节。如果以前故事里他并没有什么机会发号令，恶党章节大闹刑场时是个很合适的号令时机，但别说是号令，看武市的反应他们本来就不是这个行动计划，其他人完全是一种纯粹的自发性跟随，而又子在这里说出的话更是“作为攘夷浪士就该如此”，而不是“作为鬼兵队”，确认了这里真是让我很震惊。而烙阳醒来之后，摘掉绷带（解除诅咒）的高杉就发出了向鬼兵队的号令，没想错的话，这一切都是猩猩苦心设计的安排才对。瑞思拜。
> 
> 可惜的是，从解构角度来看，鬼兵队作为高杉这个角色的载体，本身就是属于高杉的一部分，他们的存在状态能反映高杉的状态，但他们确实没法对他做什么。能够作为“另一个人”来为他解除诅咒的，依然只有银时。这真的是在写高诞吗我自己也充满了怀疑？
> 
> CP方面，只有银高和似万是有意识地写到的。其他如果能被嗅到那都是高杉这个大猪蹄子的错。


End file.
